Doom
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 24. Juni 2011}} Lucifer, der Doom (Untergang), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Als Nahkampf-Held zeichnet er sich durch eine große Stärke aber auch eine sehr geringe Geschwindigkeit aus. Er gehört der Fraktion Dire an. Im Spiel kann Doom die Rolle eines Durablers, Carrys und Nukers übernehmen. Doom kann durch Devour gegnerische oder neutrale Creeps verspeißen, wodurch er relativ schnell einen großen Goldbetrag anhäufen und dabei bis zu zwei Fähigkeiten eines neutralen Creeps übernehmen kann. Scorched Earth lässt gegnerische Einheiten um Doom eine Zeit lang Schaden nehmen, während er selbst sich durch die Fähigkeit schneller bewegt und regeneriert. Die Fähigkeit LVL? Death betäubt Gegner sehr kurz und fügt ihnen einen zufälligen Schaden hinzu, der abhängig von der Anzahl der Lebenspunkte und der Höhe ihres derzeitigen Levels ist. Dooms gleichnamige Ultimate-Fähigkeit verflucht einen gegnerischen Helden, sodass er über eine kurze Zeit großen Schaden nimmt und seine Fähigkeiten sowie der Einsatz von Gegenständen für ihn verhindert wird. Befindet sich Aghanim's Scepter in Dooms Besitz, werden Schaden und Dauer von seinem Ultimate erhöht. Zusätzlich läuft die Dauer des Ultimates nicht ab, solange sich Doom in der Nähe seines Opfers befindet. Hype One way or another, Doom shuts down his enemies. Devouring creeps to claim the various skills they had in life, he can place a lingering silence upon a foe's spells and items with his ultimate as he torches his foes. Biographie "Er brennt, doch geht nicht in Flammen auf, er frisst, doch wird niemals satt, er tötet und steht über allen Gesetzen - jeder, der sich Lucifer widersetzt, ist dem Untergang geweiht. Auf der Spitze seines brennenden Schwertes trägt er, der Gefallene, die Seelen davon. Einst entschloss sich ein aufstrebender General des Reiches über der Sonne in seinem Starrsinn, vor der Fahne zu fliehen - niemals würde er niederknien. Sechs Mal läutete die große Glocke von Vashundol seinen Namen. Sechs und weitere sechzig Male setzte man seine Flügel in Brand, bis nur noch die qualmenden Stümpfe verblieben. Seiner Flügel entledigt, taumelte er aus den lichten Höhen und fiel mit donnernden Schreien dem Erdboden entgegen. Von seiner Verdammung aus dem Paradies zeugte nur der Krater in der Wüste. Nun tötet er ohne Gnade und Sinn. Unbändig ist sein Zorn, unvorstellbar sind seine Kräfte; Doom entfesselt die Hölle, wohin er auch geht. Sein Ungehorsam wird nicht ruhen, bis Doom die Herrschaft über die Welt erlangt hat." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *24. Juni 2011: Fügte Doom Bringer hinzu! *12. Juli 2013: Doom: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den 'Doom' Flak Cannon nicht deaktivieren konnte. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86b *Wurde dem Captain's Mode wieder hinzugefügt. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Wurde zeitweise aus dem Captain's Mode entfernt. *Ersetzte Level Death durch eine neue Fähigkeit: Infernal Blade. **Infernal Blade: Passive/Autozauber-Fähigkeit. Betäubt für 0,3 Sekunden und fügt einen viersekündigen Brand hinzu, der 40 + 1,25/2,5/3,75/5% Max HP als magischen Schaden verursacht. **Abklingzeit: 16/12/8/4. **Manakosten: 40. *Basisangriffszeit wurde von 1,7 auf 2,0 erhöht. *Schaden/Heilung aus Scorched Earth wurde von 12/23/34/45 auf 10/20/30/40 reduziert. *Bewegungstempo aus Scorched Earth wurde von 16% auf 14% reduziert. *Abklingzeit von Doom wurde von 100 auf 125 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.85b * Scepter erhöht nicht länger den Schaden von Doom. * Schaden/Heilung von Scorched Earth wurde von 12/24/36/48 auf 12/23/34/45 reduziert. * Abklingzeit von Scorched Earth wurde von 60/55/50/45 auf 55 reskaliert. Gameplay-Update 6.85 * Schaden/Heilung durch Scorched Earth wurde von 12/18/24/30 auf 12/24/36/48 erhöht. * Abklingzeit von LVL? Death wurde von 8 auf 7 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Doom benötigt nun Aghanim's Scepter um passive Fähigkeiten zu deaktivieren. *Beschwörungszeit von Doom wurde von 0,3 auf 0,5 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Manakosten von Devour wurden von 60/50/40/30 auf 60 neuskaliert. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Der Schaden der Fähigkeit Doom ignoriert nun keine magischen Schilde mehr. **Das betrifft Schilde wie die Barriere von der Pipe of Insight. Trivia *Der Synchronsprecher von Doom ist John Patrick Lowrie, der auch die sechs anderen Helden Pudge, Storm Spirit, Shadow Fiend, Ancient Apparition, Earthshaker und Dark Seer spricht. John Patrick Lowrie ist im Original von Team Fortress 2 zudem die Stimme des Snipers und spricht auch Odessa Cubbage aus Half-Life 2. Beide Titel wurden ebenfalls von Valve entwickelt. *Luzifer ist der Name eines gefallenen Engels der christlichen und islamischen Mythologie, der in der Regel mit dem Teufel gleichgesetzt wird. Im Judentum taucht der Satan hingegen nicht zwangsweise als Personifikation des Bösen auf. Dooms Biographie entspricht weitestgehend diesem Mythos und auch Dooms Äußeres ist an gängige Darstellungsweisen dessen angelehnt. *In der chinesischen Version von Dota 2 ist Doom zensiert: Sein Knochenschädel wurde in dieser Version mit einer eisernen Maske ausgestattet, die sein Gesicht fast vollständig verdeckt. *Wie die drei anderen Dämonen Shadow Fiend, Terrorblade und Shadow Demon spricht auch Doom die Dämonensprache Ozhkavosh, wenn er im Verlaufe des Spieles auf einen anderen Dämon trifft. * Die Community-Aufklebersammlung 2 aus Counter-Strike: Global Offensive besteht u.a. aus zwei Halloween-Aufklebern, welche die Helden Doom und Queen of Pain zeigen. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Doom auf Heropedia *Doom Bringer auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2